Selalu Ada Untukku
by Namikaze ArdhyaMouri
Summary: gara gara bertengkar dengan inuyasha kagome di serang para berandal di sebuah gang sempit..what! bagaimana ini,,,pliss review


**Hallo semua Dhya kembali dengan New Stories di Fandom Inuyasha..jadi ini adalah fic Inuyasha pertamaku jadi kalau ada banyak kesalahan tolong di maklumi…dan juga kalau sudah selesai baca harap di Review Yaaaaa…**

**Oke-Action**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berseragam Sailor berwarna hijau-putih terlihat sedang mengendap-endap berjalan menuju sebuah sumur di tengah-tengah hutan dan di punggungnya terdapat sebuah tas besar berwarna kuning.

"Aman,…MAJUUU!" Gadis itupun berlari sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai sumur itu.

"Hey!KAGOME!" teriak seseorang dari belakang

Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Gadis itupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"I-inuyasha!" teriak gadis yang di panggil kagome itu tidak percaya. Padahal dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak ketahuan laki-laki didepannya yang di panggilnya Inuyasha itu.

"Mau pergi kemana kau!" ucap Inuyasha

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang ke zamanku! Memangnya mau kemana lagi!" jawab kagome setengah berteriak

"Tidak boleh, kau harus tetap disini dan membantuku mencari pecahan shikon no tama" ucap inuyasha setengah berteriak juga

"Tapi hari ini aku ada ujian. Aku harus pergi kesekolah" teriak kagome tidak tahan

"Hah, siapa peduli" ucap Inuyasha sambil mengangkat sebuah batu besar . dia berniat menutup sumur itu dengan batu besar. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi,..

"Osuwari!" Teriak Kagome. Tapi inuyasha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh

"OSUWARI!, OSUAWARI!, OSUWARI!, OSUWARI!, OSUWARIIIII!" teriak Kagome dan akhirnya inuyasha terjatuh dengan batu besar menimpah punggungnya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Kagome, dia langsung berlari menaiki sumur itu. Tapi sebelum dia melompat ke dalam, dia sempat berkata pada inuyasha

"Besok aku akan segera kembali. Ingat, jangan sekali-sekali kau dating kezamanku atau sampai dating kesekolahku. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja disini, mengerti!" perintah kagome, lalu dia langsung melompat ke dalam sumur

"Kagome, awas Kau…"ucap inuyasha Geram

**XXXXX**

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan kagom baru selesai mengerjakan ujian yang dianggapnya lebih buruk dari pada membasmi para siluman.

"Ujian tadi benar-benar syukurlah aku bisa mengerti sedikit soal-soalnya. Kalau tidak ada inuyasha yang kerjanya Cuma mengganggu orang, semuanya bisa di kerjakan dengan baik" ucap Kagome. Lalu dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi kemudian dia jadi merasa bersalah

"Mungkin aku terlalu kasar padanya" gumam Kagome. Tiba tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Aku Tahu!aku akan memasakan makanan yang lezat untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf" lalu Kagome langsung berlari menuju Super Market terdekat untuk membeli bahan masakan. Setelah selesai belanja kagome langsung berjalan pulang. Namun ketika dia melewati sebuah gang ada 5 orang berandalan yang menghadangnya.

"Hallo nona, kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini" ucap salah satu dari berandalan itu

"kenapa pacarmu tidak menemanimu"

"bagaimana kalau kami saja yang menemanimu"

Kagome berjalan mundur sedikit

"Kau maukan?"

"TIDAK!" ucap dia langsung berlari menjauh dari para berandalan itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berlari tiba-tiba kedua tangan nya ditarik oleh beberapa berandal itu. Kagome berusaha dengan berteriak tapi mulutnya di bekap. Kagome berusaha melapaskan diri, kagome menginjak kaki salah satu dari berandal itu dan langsung berlari tapi tiba dia terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah. Kagome diseret disalah satu gang sempit, gelap dan sepi.

"Lepaskan,kalian mau apa HAH!" Teriak Kagome

"tentu saja kami mau menemanimu, pegang tangan dan kakinya" ucap salah satu dari mereka yan terlihat seperti seorang ketua dari berandalan itu. Lalu dengan cepat mereka memegangi tangan dan kaki kagome.

"LEPASKAN!APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak kagome lantang lalu kagome kembali menatap pria itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati kagome dan membelai rambut kagome lalu dia menciumi leher kagome. Lalu tangan pria itu mulai membuka ikatan pada dasi kagome dan perlahan lahan mebuka sedikit baj kagome. Kagome ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya di bekap oleh sala satu pria dibelakangnya dan dia jga tidak bisa melawan karena tangan dan kakinya di tahan. Disaat seperti ini kagome sangat membutuhkan Inuyasha. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena tadi pagi mereka bertengkar dan dia juga menyuruh inuyasha agar tidak dating ke zamannya. Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya tak terasa butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kagome menggigit tangan pria yang membekap mulutnya lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan berteriak..

"INUYASHAAAA!"

Dan tiba tiba dia mendengar suara pukulan. Kagome tidak ingin membuka matanya karena dia masih takut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Lalu suara itu hilang beserta tangan tangan yang memeganginya pun sudah terlepas dari tanan dan kaki nya. Kagome terduduk lemas dan msih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Lalu dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanannya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Lalu tiba tiba dia merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya. Kagome seperti mengenal siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini

"inuyasha?" gumam kagome dan akhirnya dia membuka matanya

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini" ucap inuyasha

XXXXX

Setelah sampai dirumah kagome langsung mengurung diri dikamar bersama inuyasha.

"kau istirahatlah dulu, besok aku akn menjemputmu ya" ucap inuyasha lalu dia langsung beranjak pergi tapi tiba-tiba tangan kagome menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon temani aku mala mini aku sangat takut" pinta kagome

Inuyasha yang tidak tega melihat nya pun hanya menurut saja

"baikalah, terserah kau saja" ucap inuyasha mengalah

"kau janji tidak akan beranjak dari sini?"

"iya"

"kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"iya"

"kau janji tidak akan-"

"kagome aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau bangun tidur besok. Jadi bisakah kau diam dan tidak banyak Tanya" ucap inuyasha kesal

"tapi memang kau tidak suka berlama-lama di zaman ku kan"

"oh sudah lah. Cepatlah tidur"

"baik" lalu kagome terlelap. Dan tidak lama juga inuyasha ikut terlelap.

XXXXX

Tengah malam…

Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya karena bermimpi buruk soal kejadian di gang tadi. Lalu dia bernapas lega karena itu semua hanya mimpi. Lalu dliriknya inuyasha yang masih tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Kagome mendekatinya. Lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati

"terima kasih kau selalu ada untukku" batin kagome

Lalu dia duduk disebelah inuyasha sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak inuyasha

.

.

.END…

R…

E…

V…

I…

E…

W…

Please


End file.
